When September Ends
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Seth,still suffering with a tragic past, has cut himself off, allowing the past and regret to eat away at him. When a murder takes place in quiet Carroll County Seth makes a new friend, a wounded Collie. Seth, hoping to save the dog's life takes him to the animal hospital, where he expects it to receive the best treatment, What he doesn't expect to find is a chance at love.
1. Prologue

**When September Ends  
**_"Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever. "_  
― Aleksandar Hemon

* * *

_There was fire and smoke. He ran across the lawn and into the thick, black cloud. Flames licked his skin, the heat searing his hair and flesh. He screamed, looking, searching. _

_Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back. He fell to the ground, in a fit of hysterics. Hot tears flowed from his eyes. He knelt in the grass, sobbing, as the firemen worked. _

_She was gone. She was gone and there was nothing he could do._

* * *

He woke with a start, his heart racing. Sweat rolled down his brow. He wiped it away with a shaky hand and looked at the luminous alarm clock by his bed. It read 4:15 AM.

With a frustrated groan, he stood up. He took a deep, calming breath as he stretched.

_Another nightmare; _he should be used to them by now, really. He had been having them for years. Yet, he could never shake them. He even suffered when he was awake. His entire life was a nightmare. He would never be rid of them; he had accepted that he would live with them forever.

Seth went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. It was still early, even for him, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. He stood, staring at his reflection. His eyes were dark, from lack of sleep, and glassy from tears that he refused to let fall. Crying wouldn't do him any good.

He changed, deciding a long run might make him feel better. He put on his running shoes and grabbed his work phone off of the night stand, knowing better than to leave it behind.

* * *

Seth lived in a small town in New Hampshire. It was a big change from his days in Miami, Florida. However, the change was much needed. Eaton was a small town, with under four hundred people. Seth had taken the job with the New Hampshire State Police two years prior, realizing he needed a change of scenery. He was one of many officers designated to Carroll County. He had picked Eaton to call his home because of the seclusion. He had felt then need to be alone.

Now, he still felt that need. He enjoyed his house on the lake and the many acres of woods surrounding it. The only downside was the long drive he had to endure to get into the city.

But there was one thing Seth loved most about Eaton, New Hampshire, the trails.

He ran almost every morning, finding it the best remedy for waking up from one of his reoccurring nightmares.

That morning a cool breeze surrounded him as he ran one of his favorite trails, a winding path through the woods that would take him around the lake. He found the scent or sap and earth comforting. He could hear the faint sound of woodland creatures scurrying away from him, an intruder in their environment.

He had always thought of himself as a city person, but he had learned there was nothing more comforting than a run in the woods.

* * *

When Seth returned home the sun was just rising over the lake. He dropped down and sat in the dewy grass along the water's edge. The light reflected off of the water, creating a beautiful image. He smiled, taking in the wondrous scene before him.

He sighed heavily when his cell phone rang, interrupting the peaceful moment. He hit the 'send' button before holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Rollins, I know it's supposed to be your day off, but we need you to come in. Meet me at 115 East Main St. in Conway, there's been a murder."

"A murder?" Seth couldn't help but be surprised. Carroll County was a quiet place and violent crime was rather rare. "Are you sure?"

"I've been a cop longer than you've been out of school. Of course I'm sure; just get your ass moving." There was a click and the line went dead.

Seth sighed and stood up.

_So much for his peaceful morning._

* * *

**an. **I know the first chapter is kind of short, but it's just the prologue. What did you guys think? Did you enjoy it? I hope you guys liked it enough to stick around. Don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think! ~Danie.


	2. Chapter One

**When September Ends**  
_"Dogs do speak, but only to those who know how to listen."_  
― Orhan Pamuk

* * *

Seth ducked underneath the yellow crime scene tape. Technicians from the state forensics' lab were scattered across the lawn, and most likely, inside of the small, Cape Cod style home. He made his way through the door to find the Captain waiting on the other side.

"Took you long enough, Rolllins," the Captain said before escorting him to the back of the house. He led him into a small room that looked like it was being used as an office. On the floor, behind the desk, lay a man, in his early sixties. Seth recognized the man right away, he owned and ran Seth's favorite used book store in Eaton, one of the few shops in the small city.

"Mr. Martinez? Who would want to kill Mr. Martinez?" Seth knelt down beside the body.

"That's what we need to find out." The Captian responded, raking a hand through his thinning, salt and pepper hair.

"Two to the chest and one to the head," Seth observed. It reminded him of his days in the DEA. He had seen several execution style murders, but he couldn't imagine why a hit would be sent out on Mr. Martinez, a rather eccentric, albeit harmless, widower.

"Like a hit."

The thought made Seth's stomach lurch. _People didn't hire hit men to go after small-town book store owners. _"Yea, a lot like a hit." Seth climbed to his feet and raked his fingers through his hair. "Did anyone hear anything?"

"No, none of the neighbors heard the shots and there were no signs of forced entry."

_Definitely a hit, "_Our shooter probably used a silencer."

"We need you on this one, Rollins. None of our men have experience with cases like this."

"And I do," Seth nodded, feeling nauseous. "I'm on it."

"Good. They are collecting evidence; go see what you can find out."

Seth nodded and walked over to the head forensics officer. He was only a few years older than Seth, with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was scribbling in an evidence log. "No fingerprints, no fibers, no hair, and absolutely no DNA that belonged to the attacker." The officer answered Seth's question before he had a chance to ask.

"Well, make sure you didn't miss anything." Seth replied, weakly.

Seth began his search around the small house. Nothing seemed to be out of place, everything was neat and clean except for the large pool of blood on the hardwood floor; left after the medical examiner moved the body.

He turned into the small hallway that led to the kitchen and stop abruptly. He swore he heard something scratching against a door or wall. He stood still and listened.

It came again, the faint sound of nails on wood. He walked over to the hall closet, "Captain, I think I've got something!" Seth opened to door. He was surprised by what he found.

A dog, a collie, laying on his side, the fur on its back leg matted with blood. The dog whimpered as Seth knelt down to examine its leg and muzzle.

Seth wouldn't have been aware of his boss's presence, except he let out a rather heavy sigh.

"It's just a dog, Rollins; call animal control." The Captian turned to walk away.

"No, this is a witness."

His boss gave him one of his signature glares. "It's a _dog." _He added emphasis to the last word. "It can't talk to us; how is it going to tell us anything?"

"It can talk. We just have to learn how to listen. Besides, maybe it took a bite out of the attacker, or jumped on it and has DNA under its nails. I'm going to take it to the vet."

The Captain stared at him, his dark grey eyes unrelenting, but Seth wasn't going to budge. "Fine, let an officer check its front claws and teeth and then get going." He muttered, raking his fingers through his graying hair. "This better be useful."

"Thank you Captain." Seth gently stroked the dog's back as an officer quickly collected any evidence on the dog's teeth and nails.

His boss waved a hand dismissively as he walked away. His leather shoes leaving a soft squeaking sound in his wake.

"It's okay buddy, we'll get you all fixed up." Seth spoke soothingly to the dog as the technician sealed the last evidence bag.

"You better hurry up. He doesn't look too good," the officer patted Seth on the shoulder before walking away.

Seth carefully picked up the dog and carried him out of the house. He couldn't help but smile when the dog nuzzled its head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

_**Next chapter**_**: **Seth meets a very unusual and alluring veterinarian.

* * *

**an. **well, I guess this chapter didn't turn out any longer then the first one. But, I think it turned out okay anyway. We needed a cute, happy ending after all that depressing stuff at the beginning, right?

You guys can also follow on twitter (**imaginethattx**) for updates on all of my stories : )

Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Please, take a second and tell me what you think; I would really appreciate it. : )  
– danie.


	3. Chapter Two

**When September Ends**  
_"To err is human, to forgive, canine."  
_- Unknown

* * *

The local animal hospital just reopened a few months prior. So, it was a relief that Seth didn't have to drive twenty miles to the next city, with a wounded dog in the backseat.

He wasn't sure if the dog would have made it that long.

He had called ahead – letting the veterinary assistant know that he would be arriving with a severely wounded dog. She had told him that they would have a room ready when he arrived – another relief.

Seth glanced at the dog laying across his backseat, "it's okay buddy, we'll get you fixed up in no time.  
He wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort the dog or himself, but the dog gave him a glance that almost said '_I know_.' So, Seth turned his eyes back to the road.

**-|x|-**

It was about five minutes before he arrived at the Carroll County Animal Hospital. He parked as close to the door as possible before quickly getting the dog out of the backseat. He carefully carried the dog into the vet's office which was, luckily, relatively empty. He approached the window, where a thin blonde typed on a rather dated looking computer. "Hi, I called about the injured dog." Seth nodded to the dog in his arms, it's head resting against his chest.

"Of course, I'll take you right back." She quickly rushed away, disappearing into a room, only to reappear seconds later behind a large wooden door. Seth followed the assistant into the back, down a narrow hall lined with wooden doors. She opened a door on the left and gestured for him to enter. Seth obeyed, lying the collie on the large metal table in center of the room. "I'll let the doctor know you are here." The blonde said, before closing the door behind her.

Seth gently stroked the dogs neck and back. The dog whimpered softly, wagging its tail slowly, obviously lacking the strength for a more appreciative reaction.

The gentle thump, thump, thump of the dog's tail on the metal was the only sound in the room, as Seth fought back the tears, a heavy lump forming in his throat. He had always loved animals, but was never allowed a pet because of his step-dad's allergies. That's why he and his fiancé had planned the perfect life, kids, a big house, a dog, a cat, the perfect American dream. _However, not all good things come to be._

Seth was pulled from his silent revelry when the door to the examining room swung open. A rather petite brunette made her way into the room. She wore a pair of dark framed glasses and the side of her hair was pulled back with a glittering skull and cross bones comb. If it wasn't for the white lab coat she was wearing he would never have pegged her as the vet.

"Hey, I'm April Mendez, the new veterinarian, what seems to be the problem?"

Seth eyed her questionably; shocked that she couldn't _guess _what was wrong with the dog on the table in front of her. "Well, I'm with the State Police and, we were called in and during our investigation I discovered this dog, locked in a closet. It looks like he's been shot."

He tried to fight back an appreciative smile when he noticed the flash of anger In Dr. Mendez's eyes. The brunette quickly turned her attention toward the dog, examining his entire body quickly for other wounds before turning her attention to the gun shot on his leg.

Seth watched as she worked. She looked more like a teenager or college student then a veterinarian, with her black sweater decorated with silver studs, grey skinny jeans and grey sparkly converse sneakers. Her curly brown hair fell over her shoulder as she examined the dog's leg.

And as he watched her work, he couldn't help but notice, despite her rather unique get-up, she was extremely beautiful.

"Well, Officer. I'm going to have to keep him here for a little while. I'll have to remove the bullet, if it is still lodged in his leg. I'd also like to keep him overnight for observation. Do you know the dog's name?"

Seth shook his head, "No, it wasn't on his tags."

"Is there something you'd like me to call him, so we can have something on file. Until you can find out his real name, I mean."

Seth looked down at the dog. "How about Monte?" Seth frowned when the vet giggled, placing a black nail polish and jewelry covered hand over her mouth. "I'm guessing that's kind of lame."

"Just a little bit."

"How about Regulus. We can call him Reggie." He had always had a weird obsession with the Harry Potter stories. Seth waited for the brunette to laugh again, but she didn't.

"I like it." She quickly jotted the name across the top of a file. "Is there a number I can reach you at, officer?"

"Call me Seth," he stated, before rattling off his cell phone number.

"Perfect. I'll call you with an update as soon as I know more, Seth." She smiled when she said his name.

Seth tried to ignore the strange sensation he felt when she smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Mendez." He said, giving the dog one final pet before heading for the door.

He quickly made his way through the hall and out to the parking lot, after letting the assistant know he would pay for the bill in its entirety when the dog was done being treated.

Once Seth was back inside his car, He took a deep breath.

He did not like the effect that Dr. April Mendez had on him.

She made him feel and feeling was something he had given up on a long time ago.

* * *

**an. **I guess this is a good place to stop this chapter. Sorry it took so long for the update guys. I hope it was worth the wait. I want to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and adding this story to their favorites. You guys are the best. besos – Danie.


End file.
